multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Draegen Space Navy
The Grand Draegen Space Navy is the military organisation responsible for all Draegen military operations, ship construction, recruitment, training, enlistment and setting up defences. History Recruitment Recruitment is simple, all Draegens reaching the age of 175 (also known as the maturity age) are automaticly informed of their recruitment that will take place within the next 25 days. They are able to inform family and friends, get prepared and make their way to the nearest recruitment center. When they do not appear within 25 days and no contact has been made to make the reason clear, they will be listed as 'deserted' and are outlaws. Training A Draegen goes through training, due to the great variety each Draegen is trained in the environment he/she is used to, an ice Draegen will be trained in cold areas and used in cold areas. They will be tested with a variety of weapons such as rocket launchers, lasers and miniguns that are mounted on their backs (for the aerial divisions) or used as giant guns (for the ground divisions). They will be made familiar with A.I.'s, sentries and robots so that the ranks of engineer and technician become less important. Space combat is trained with simulations (virtually and in real life) to improve efficiency during engagements. Forces Infantry Draegens have only several ranks, these ranks only make clear what weapon they use and what grade they are. Trooper Troopers carry a semi-automatic weapon that fires explosive rounds, some Troopers also utilise miniguns (with the same explosive ammunition). Bombardier Obliterator The Obliterator is a Draegen wielding a rocket launcher, they usually have no armour but have energy shields. Bomber The Bomber is a Draegen wielding a mortar-like weapon on his back, when not having a mortar weapon they utilise grenade launchers. They have an energy shield but no armour. Ships Draegen ships are created to endure and deal massive amounts of damage, all ships bear small numbers due to the Draegen's big size. Light Cruiser Light Cruisers are the smallest warships. They are also the most common, and form the backbone of any Draegen fleet. A light cruiser is around 300m long, and has wingspan of 280m. They have good manoeuvrability, but small engines mean low speed and power. They usually have a few Claw Drivers and Spine Beams. Heavy Cruiser Heavy Cruisers are larger and more heavily armoured. They often lead light cruiser formations or assist heavier ships, being 430m long and with a 390m wingspan. Armament consists of Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, and Barb Torpedoes. Frigate Frigates are designed for independent patrol rather than joining the Draegen battlelines, and as such possess high survivability and agility. They are usually 610m or so long and have 620m wingspans, as well as particularly a large drive core. A frigate is likely to carry Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, and Plate Launchers. Destroyer Destroyers are warships designed to protect fleets and convoys from threats such as light vessels, mines, and torpedoes. At 820m long, with a 640m wingspan, and possessing many launching tubes down their sides, destroyers are equipped with Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Barb Torpedoes, and Wing Missiles. Battlecruiser Battlecruisers are also designed for solo operations, but are capable of supporting other ships. Over 11km long, and with a wingspan of 9km or more, they have thick armour, powerful drives, advanced targetting power, and are capable of building cruisers and frigates inside themselves- up to four at once. They possess Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Scute Turrets, Plate Launchers, and Wing Missiles. Battleship Battleships act as the lead ships in battle-line formations, unless dreadnoughts or above are present. 16km long, they can take and deal large amounts of damage, even able to fight once broken into several pieces due to redundant drives, command centres, and their many weapons. They can also produce up to six cruisers inside themselves at once, and are the lightest Draegen ships with multi-layer repulsor sheets. A battleship carries a Fang Coilgun, Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Plate Launchers, Scute Turrets, and Wing Missiles. Dreadnought Dreadnoughts are a rare sight in the Draegen fleets, but when they do appear they bring to bear a large amount of power. Over 60km long, with 50km wingspans, they possess extremely powerful offensive, defensive, and propulsive systems. Capable of independent or fleet activity, a dreadnought can assemble many ships within itself- even battlecruisers. They have two Draegenfire Cannons, as well as Fang Coilguns, Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Scute Turrets, Plate Launchers, Barb Torpedoes and Wing Missiles. Imperan Imperans are the largest Draegen ships. There are only nine- three for each of the ruling houses Ignus, Frosias, and Taera. They reach 250km long- a length only attainable because of their use of an enormous magnetic bottle inside the ship which holds the hull together even under enormous accelerations. If this fails, the Imperan cannot accelerate with much power or it will tear itself apart. Their defenses and engine power are unmatched amongst Draegen ships, and they are like an enormous city within themselves. They manufacture battleships and smaller in very large numbers, and sometimes even dreadnoughts. Imperans possess the largest and more powerful of Draegen weapons- the Shadowflame Cannon, as well as ten Draegenfire Cannons, and many Fang Coilguns, Claw Drivers, Spine Beams, Scute Turrets, Plate Launchers, Barb Torpedoes and Wing Missiles. Known Operations Important Individuals Category:Organisations Category:Draegens